Ear Mites
by Inumaru101
Summary: Inuyasha goes back to Kagome's time and plays with Buyo. Buyo has ear mites. Later Inuyasha hides the fact that he has them too. Because he waited so long to tell anybody the ear mites got worse and now he has to wear a cone collar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha I'm going home." Kagome yelled up the god tree where Inuyasha had been lying for the past couple hours.

"No your not you stupid wench, besides we need to go find more Jewel Shards. We've already wasted this day."

"Oh come on I have this really big test in three days that I need to study for."

"Oh great another one of those 'tests', why do you even like those things. "

"I don't like them but I have to take them so I can pass." _I don't even know if I pass this one if I'll pass that class. _Kagome thought. Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Anyways I'm going and that's that."

"No your staying" Inuyasha growled

"going"

"staying"

"going"

"staying"

"Sit. I'm going. I'll be back in 3 or 4 days."

Inuyasha just growled at her as she left. Man why does she always leave I wish she never had to go back there to those tests. All they ever do is make her tired.

Throughout the next couple of days Inuyasha waited by the well.

"Grr… when is she coming back? This is taking to long I'm going to go get her. She's coming back whether she likes it or not."

With that Inuyasha jumped into the well.

On the other side of the well he jumped out and ran to her house and jump up to the window.

"Hey wench what are you doing. You're taking to long, were going back, now." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but my test is tomorrow and I can't miss it I've already told you that."

"Kagome were leaving."

"Inuyasha sit.'

"uhh." Inuyasha moaned

"Now I'm staying to do this test so you can come back tomorrow and I'll be ready."

"No." Inuyasha said picking himself off the ground.

"Don't make me 's' word you again.

Inuyasha flinched. Fine then I'll jut wait here.

Kagome just turned around back to her books. Man if he wants to stay fine but he better not be distracting.

Inuyasha jumped onto her bed and sat there for awhile. About an hour later he was extremely bored so he got up and went to Kagome's closet.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing just looking at some of these weird demons in your era."

"Oh Inuyasha you are completely hopeless aren't you"

"Uhh…"

"Never mind" with that she turned around back t her books again.

Inuyasha on the other hand kept digging in her closet. He found a strange looking bag with long wooded sticks with black tips and pink rubbery ends in it. He didn't understand what is was, so he started chewing on it. He didn't like the taste to much so he spat it out. It landed near Kagome. He found some paper that wasn't to interesting. Then he found a long plastic rectangular thing. It had numbers on both sides. He started to bend it then it snapped in half.

Kagome heard it snap and looked around to Inuyasha to see a surprised look on his face. Then se saw all her homework papers all over the floor, her pencils chewed on and her ruler snapped in half.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "Look at what you've done. That was my school bag. Why were you in it."

"Hey how was I supposed to know. I was bored and thought it was interesting but I was wrong that bag of yours is boring."

"Its not supposed to be fun."

"feh." Was all Inuyasha had to say, then he went to find something else to play with. He kept finding all kinds of things and kept asking Kagome what they were. He broke a lot of the things he found.

"Oh my god Inuyasha I can't concentrate with you. Get out of my room. I'll come and get you later." Kagome yelled.

"But what am I supposed to do."

"I don't know just go."

"But-" inuyasha was cut off  
"Go"

"Fine." Then he left

Kagome got up and locked her door then she thought about it and locked her bedroom window.

Inuyasha walked down stair to the living room and found Buyo.

He crept up to Buyo like if he was prey and then he pounce on top of him. Buyo just ran after that. Inuyasha on all fours ran to catch him. Buyo was just meowing at the top of his lungs. But all of a sudden buyo was cornered. Inuyasha growled at him then right before he was about to pounce on him Buyo scratched Inuyasha on his hand. Buyo then saw an opportunity to get away and started running again. Then the chase was back on. Finally after about half and hour of chasing Buyo around the house and around the yard Inuyasha decided to lay down by the God tree. Buyo laid on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha started petting him for awhile then Inuyasha started to pet him behind the ears like he likes then Buyo started to get up off of Inuyasha's lap and started to scratch behind his ears real hard. He started to meow really loudly then he ran off. Inuyasha could smell blood coming from him so he ran after him. When he caught him Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's window and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Kagome" he yelled. When she didn't answer he started scratching on the window like a puppy that was locked out. Kagome tried to ignore it but then she finally couldn't take it anymore.

Finally Kagome got up and unlocked the window and let him and Buyo in. "What's the matter now." She asked.

"Well I was just petting your cat then he started to scratch his ears then they started bleeding."

Kagome grabbed her cat and looked behind his ears. Sure enough he had a small cut.

"Mom" Kagome called.

"Yes dear, I'm in the kitchen." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome ran down the stairs with Buyo in her hands. Inuyasha was right behind her.

"Mom Buyo's been scratching himself so hard he's cutting himself." Kagome explained kind of frantic.

"I know sweaty I scheduled a vet appointment for him tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Oh." Kagome responded. Then Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"You can come if you want."

"Sure."

"But- "Inuyasha butted in.

Kagome just gave him a cold stare. Then he just growled.

"Sure mom _we _would love to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day they were headed out to the vet for Buyo. They put him in his cat carrier and then went to the car.

"Your telling me we are supposed to get in that demon on wheels." Inuyasha asked.

"Its not a demon now come on or we will be late." Kagome said.

"But…uh…" Inuyasha was hesitating.

"Come on its okay. " Kagome said then she pushed him in to the car and closed the door. Kagome ran around to the front seat. When the car started moving Inuyasha started to get a little nervous and tried to open then door. No matter what he did he couldn't get it open. Kagome looked around to him. _Thank goodness for child locks_. She thought. "Hey mom could you roll down Inuyasha's window. So he can have his head out but can't get out." Kagome whispered real softly to her mom. Inuyasha didn't hear because his mind was on other things.

When the window started coming down he looked at it in amazement. Then he got the urge to stick his head out. He loved it then out of no where he stuck his tongue out. He stayed like that the rest of the way to the vets.

When they got there Kagome pushed Inuyasha's head back in the window and opened the door for him to get out but he hesitated again. He sniffed the air.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha, come on lets go."

"I smell fear, like a lot of animals are scared."

"Oh Inuyasha, your acting like a dog who's afraid of vets."

"I'm not afraid" Inuyasha's voice cracked.

"I see. Come on this vet appointment is for Buyo not you. They won't do anything to you just Buyo. No come on.

Inuyasha finally got out of the car. With a little persuasion and a promise of ramen later.

When Buyo's name was called they all went back there. Mrs. Higurashi explained everything that has been going on. Then the Vet looked inside of Buyo's ears. Then she got a cue tip and put it in his ears. When she did that Buyo started to scratch with his hind leg.

"I see. Mrs. Higurashi I think he might have ear mites. I won't know until I can look at this under a microscope. "

"Is that bad."

"Well no not really but it is something that needs to be taken care of right away. The presence of the mites is very inflammatory and can generate very irritating ear infections. In other words it makes his ears really itchy."

"Is it contagious?" Kagome asked then looked at Inuyasha.

"Ear might infection is certainly contagious among cats and dogs. Typically the victim is an outdoor cat. Humans have been reported to develop skin rashes rarely. In general, we may consider that a human pet owner is extremely unlikely to experience any symptoms when there pet is infected by the mites."

"Oh that's a relief." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Here let me run some quick tests to see if it is ear mites. I'll be right back." The Vet said then left Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagome's mom and Buyo in the room.

"So what if it is ear mites, I hope we can get rid of them easily." Kagome said.

"Yeah me too." Mrs. Higurashi agreed.

"Inuyasha I wonder if we should maybe get you checked out for ear mites." Kagome said.

"What, you said we were just here for him. You said they wouldn't do anything to me." Inuyasha said.

"Yes well she said it was very contagious to other cats and dogs."

"I'm not a dog."

"That may be but no matter how much you deny it you have _Dog_ ears."

"Yeah and your point is."

"My point is, is you could have caught them because ear mites like dog ears too."

"But… I haven't even been around that cat anyways. So I'm not letting anyone touch my ears."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Feh"

A couple minutes later the vet came in and claimed that it was indeed ear mites. She gave Mrs. Higurashi some medicine to put in his ears and told her that she would need to flush his ears out every day for a week then he should be fine. "I'm glad you came because if you would have waited to long and it was really bad he would've had to wear a cone collar. But he is just a mild case. He shouldn't need one." The Vet said. "I would advise you, if you have any other animals, to let me see them to make sure they don't have them or if thy do, to get you some more medicine."

"Thank you, but Buyo is our only cat."

"Well goodbye then, see you in a week for a check up."

When they left the Vet Inuyasha got in the car easily this time. He stuck his head the window all the way home though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been 5 days since they took Buyo to the vet and Inuyasha hasn't been showing any sign of scratching so they let it drop. They returned back to the feudal era after kagome's test was over. Inuyasha waited on top of her school.

They just got done battling a bear demon with 3 shards. It was starting to get late so they set up camp. Miroku grabbed Sango's butt again then a red hand print made its way onto his face. Shippo was sitting on a log next to Kagome while she was making ramen. Inuyasha was up in a tree. He was far enough away so no one could see him but close enough he could hear them. Then when he was certain no one was paying any attention to him he started scratching one of his ears with his hind leg. He scratched and scratched till he noticed he was whining. Then he did the same with then other ear. He scratched till he heard Kagome call him for his ramen. He has been doing this for 3 days now.

"Where were you?" Sango asked as Inuaysha walked into the clearing.

"Uh me… nowhere." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever." Sango muttered

"What happened to your hair" Shippo asked.

"Nothing you little runt."Inuyasha said then hit Shippo on the head.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked after the spell wore off.

"You don't need to hit Shippo he was just asking a simple question. Your hairs all ruffled so he was just wondering why. Geez."

"Nothing my uh… my hair got caught… yeah got caught on a tree branch." Inuyasha said. He was thinking as he was making up an excuse.

"Okay lets pretend I believe you."

"Guys," Miroku butted in. "Why don't we just forget about it. Inuyasha will tell us when he tells us."

"Feh" was all Inuyasha ha to say.

3 weeks went by and Inuyasha kept scratching his ears when nobody was around. He was cutting the skin behind his ears with his claws on his feet. He tried to cover it up with his hair but then he started shedding. He kept leaving the group a lot more and Kagome was getting suspicious but didn't want Inuyasha to know.

One day when he came back to the group Shippo noticed he was shedding. He jumped up onto Inuyasha's head and started petting him. Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"What do you think you're doing rut." Inuyasha growled.

"I was just looking at your head. Your shedding you know."

"I don't shed."

"You know I think he's right." Kagome said then she started petting his head. He was growing bald behind his ears. When she pet him she noticed the scratch marks. Inuyasha jump up and then jumped into at tree a little ways away from them. He started scratching real hard again with his back foot. When Kagome touched his ears it made them itch again. It took a lot not to run off and scratch when Shippo touched them. He started whimpering every time he would scratch.

Kagome had followed him and looked up when she heard him whimper. She saw that he was scratching his ears. Inuyasha didn't know she was there. She decided not to tell him that she saw him.

Later that night everyone was asleep. Everyone except Inuyasha of course. He started scratching again. This time he was just right above everyone else. He started scratching hard and was whimpering once more. _Man why do I keep scratching like this. It hurts to scratch but then it itches so much. I've cut myself a lot behind my ears. I can smell my own blood sometimes._

Finally Kagome woke up to hear him whimpering and moving around a lot in the tree.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called.

"huh." Inuyasha said a little startled. Then he jumped out of the tree to sit next to her.

"Inuyasha what's wrong are you ok." Kagome asked.

"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be okay."

"Well its just you've been scratching your ears a lot and Shippo's right you are shedding behind your ears from so much scratching.

Inuyasha just stared he didn't no what to say except "How long"

"How long what" Kagome asked a little surprised.

"How long have you seen me scratching?"

"Well I saw you yesterday and today. But I think you've been doing it for awhile. When did it all start?"

"Well I think it started the day after we came back."

"Oh, you poor puppy. That was a month ago. I think we should take you to see my mom. She handled Buyo just fine, cause I think you have ear mites."

"I do not have that stupid thing."

"Inuyasha were going to my time and were going to let my mom look at you."

"No I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome just started to mess with his ears when he started to scratch them real hard right in front of her.

"You poor thing. Inuyasha we need to get rid off them. They will mess up your hearing or do something to your ears. "

"Inuyasha finally stopped scratching then looked up to Kagome who saw blood on his foot.

He saw how worried she was. "Fine."

"Good we will set out in the morning." Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped back up into his tree without saying a word and fell asleep.

Chapter 4

When Inuyasha and Kagome got to her time Kagome called to her mom.

"Mom I think Inuyasha might have caught Buyo's ear mites. He had been scratching his ears for the past month now."

"I see if you have been itching for the past month then how come you have just now said something." Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stared at her and looked kind of down.

"Well actually mom I caught him scratching. He wasn't going to tell anyone." Kagome said.

"Here let me call Buyo's vet Izumi and tell her what's going on." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mom are you sure, we can't exactly take him to a vet."

"Don't worry honey Izumi is a real close friend of the family I would trust her with my life and so she knows about Inuyasha. That why when we took Buyo to her she asked if we had another animal that needed to be looked at."

"Oh so we could let her see Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha at the moment dropped down to the ground and started scratching again. Kagome's mom grabbed his foot to keep him from scratching his ears. His foot kept fidgeting for a few seconds then stopped. She then helped him back to his feet.

"Inuyasha, could you come with me for a moment." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Uh sure I guess so." Inuyasha tilted his head then started to follow her upstairs to the bathroom. Kagome was right behind them. She asked Inuyasha to sit on the toilet with the lid down. He sat. Then she grabbed a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the cabinet. She also grabbed a towel. She put the towel around his shoulders. Then she started pouring peroxide onto his self inflicted wounds behind his ears.

It didn't sting or anything but it caught him by surprise and he jumped up. "Kagome dear would you help me. I would flush his ears for him but I want the doctor to see everything, but I would just like to clean up his cuts behind his ears." Kagome's mom said.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and held him down. Mrs. Higurashi poured more of the contents of the bottle onto his cuts.

"That stuff stinks you know." Inuyasha said when they were done with both ears.

"I'll go call Izumi and see if she has an opening for Inuyasha. I'll be up later." Kagome's mom said.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to Kagome's room. Inuyasha sat on the floor and Kagome sat on her bed.

"You know you probably wouldn't have those cuts if you would have told someone about your ears. You probably would have had to flush your ears out once and they would be gone because it would have been a very small amount in your ears. Now you probably have them real bad."

"feh. I don't tell anyone when I get hurt you know that."

"I know." Poor _guy he's been hated by the world and hurt badly mentally and physically he probably didn't think I would help._

_Great now she probably thinks I'm weak because I got some stupid animal parasite. I'm a demon not a dog. I shouldn't even have gotten it. But then she's trying to help. So is her mother. Why would anyone want to help me like this. Most the time people hurt me on purpose most people would have let me scratch my ears off but Kagome is trying to make it stop itching. Why would she do that?_

Later on Kagome's mom came into the room

"Well I've set an appointment. She said she could fit him in right now if we hurry."

"Well lets go." Kagome said.

With that said they loaded up the car again and set off for the vets. They brought Buyo so it didn't look like they were going to the vet without an animal. Inuyasha's ears were covered until Izumi called them back.

"Well let's have a look at those ears shall we." Izumi said. She motioned for Inuyasha to sit in one of the chairs. She grabbed a cue tip and dug into Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha kept trying to fight the urge not to scratch. You could tell to. His face was scwinched up and his eyes were tightly shut. And he was grabbing onto the chairs arms hard.

"Well it looks to me like something in your ears. Tell me boy, does it fell like something is crawling in your ears. And it itches every time your ears get irritated."

"How did you…" His voice trailed off. "Yeah and it itches and everytime I scratch it, it itches even more."Inuyasha said.

"Well it sure sounds like ear mites just let me out it under a microscope just to make sure." Then she left .

Inuyasha felt itchy again. He didn't want to scratch just then but it felt like it was burning he had to scratch. He dropped to the floor fast and started scratching hard than he had ever scratched. He was whimpering real loudly. He just couldn't stop scratching. Finally Kagome and her mom ran up to him and tried to restrain him. It kind of worked but he was still itchy.

He sat in a chair again and just tried not to think about it. It didn't itch all the time but when it did it hurt badly.

"you know honey his ear mites if that's what he has , well its really bad if he can't control himself. it is going to be hard to flush his ears out. I'm sorry but he can't stay in our time till their gone because Buyo could get them again."

"so you are saying I will have to do it on my own."

"Well what about your other friends, like that monk, and that demon exterminator."

"I guess. Poor Inuyasha he is going to be so embarrassed. I hope that it doesn't do anything to his ears. He really depends on them."

"I'm pretty sure I won't but I'll ask to see if they can check to see if his ears are fine."

"Okay, well I'm sad to say that this is indeed ear mites." Izumi said as she walked in. "I just need to look one more time at his ears to verify just how bad his ears are."

She walked over to inuyasha again and told him that she needed to look in his ears one last time. When she looked she saw that his ear mites were bad. She is surprised at how much was in their. "Wow Inuyasha you are lucky. You must have a lot of restraint, because by the looks of it it looks like by now you would have torn up the entire back side of your neck by scratching."

"feh."

"Well he does have some serious cuts back there" Kagome said.

Izumi looked at the back of his ears on the neck and saw that he did have some bad cuts.

"Well I can give you some medicine to flush his ears like Buyo but you are going to have to flush them about 2 or 3 times a day. There's no telling when they will go away but you should just keep doing it till you see him not scratching anymore. Now as for the cuts on his neck he will have to wear a cone to keep from scratching. I would only put it on him when you're not around him, at night, and after you flush his ears. When you flush them it will disturb the mites and they will move a lot causing him to want to itch."

"What do you mean a cone." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Well it is a protective medical device worn by an animal. Shaped like a truncated cone, its purpose is to prevent the animal from biting or licking at its body or scratching at its head or neck while wounds or injuries heal. In other words you won't be able to scratch your ears. That way your wounds will heal." She walked over to her computer and pulled up a picture of a dog with a cone on.

"There ain't no way in hell that I'm will wear something like that. I can control myself. I don't need no stupid cone thingy to keep me from scratching!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha please it will help you." Kagome said.

"Here I will give you a sample of what it will be like." Izumi said. She walked out of the room and then brought back a cone. Kagome and her mom went to Inuyasha and held him down so she could put it on him. He kept fidgeting that he finally broke loose.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said. He face planted right into the tile.

With him on the ground they rushed over and put it around his neck. Then he got up and started to get out of it he couldn't figure out how to get it off though.

"Now watch Inuyasha." Izumi said and then she walked over and started to irritate his ears so they would itch. He dropped down to the ground and tried to scratch but he couldn't, his foot just kept hitting the plastic. Then she started to rub his ears. That took away all the itching pain. Inuyasha finally started to purr.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry it took so long my computer was giving me hell but i hope it will work now so i can continue to keep writing.)

Chapter 5

They took the cone off of Inuyasha before they left Izumi's office, so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. When they got back to the house they put it back on him, with a lot of struggle. Finally Kagome sat him and they finally got it on. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome's room and started to mess with it.

"Man there has to be a way to get this off. I'm not going back to the feudal era with this thing on. That stupid kitzune would never let me live this down. That is unless I could just stay here. Hey wait what am I thinking we have to go back and collect more jewel shards. Finally he found where the latches were and finally figured out how to undo it and take the cone off.

He walked out of Kagome's room and went down to the kitchen. He stopped before he got there. His ears twitched as he heard what Kagome and her mom were talking about.

"Well you know honey, as much as I love Inuyasha and worry about him, you know he can't stay here. He will have to go back to his own time."

"But, wouldn't it be easier if he just stayed here."

"Yes it would be a lot easier, mainly because I don't think it will be long till he figures out how to het the cone off," Damn strait it was easy to get it off. I would like to see them try to keep it on me. Inuyasha thought while hiding out of sight as the two women talked about him. "But what about Buyo. If Inuyasha stays here he will give Buyo ear mites again."

"You've got a point. Well I guess I can take him back, I just need to pack a few things and then we can leave." Kagome said.

"Oh and don't forget about Inuyasha's medicine. He won't get better without it. Make sure to come back in 2 weeks for his check up."

"Okay mom." With that said she grabbed the bag from the vet's office with Inuyasha's medicine and headed up stairs. But before she got out of the kitchen Inuyasha darted out of his spot and ran upstairs to her bedroom before she would notice him down there.

When she got up to her room she grabbed her oversized yellow bag and started packing it. Ramen, clothes, Ramen, bathroom stuff, girly needs, ramen, her school stuff, medical supplies, candy for Shippo, things for Miroku and Sango, Ramen, kitty treats for Kirara and lastly Inuyasha's medicine on top. She also managed to sneak in some dog treats for Inuyasha without him noticing. (A.N: How you might ask, when she sent him down to get the ramen from downstairs.)

She noticed Inuyasha wasn't wearing his cone. (A.N: She noticed after she put his medicine in. She wasn't thinking about it till then.) She looked around the ground quickly with her eyes but didn't see it.

"Inuyasha where is your cone and how come you are not wearing it." Kagome asked him. He was currently sitting against the wall making sure she packed enough ramen. Which he didn't think was enough even though most of the space was filled with ramen.

"feh. Stupid wench I'm not wearing that thing. I'm not a dog so I don't need one of those. I can get by on my own."

"Inuyasha you do need it. You have tore apart the back of your head scratching. I know it must hurt when you scratch. That cone will help you get better." Kagome said. She walked over towards him and crouched down to his level and started rubbing his ears. The twitched at first.

Inuyasha wanted to pull away from her but it just felt so good. It took everything he had to hold back the purr that was coming. Dammit I hate it when I purr. I just can't no then the room was filled with a low growl coming from Inuyasha. He purred and leaned into Kagome.

"Feh. I don't need that thing to heal. I heal a lot faster than those stupid dogs of your time." Inuyasha finally said when he snapped back and pushed away from Kagome.

"inuyasha you may heal faster but if you keep scratching at it it will never have time to heal. If you let it go untouched then it will heal faster and the less you will need the cone. Now I am not going to make you wear it till I think you need it so where is it."

"Feh." Was the hanyou's only response

"inuyasha" kagome said in a way that she said right before she sat him."\

"no Kagome, wait"

"Then where is it."

"…"

"Sit boy."

WHAM

"It's under the bed okay." Inuyasha said when the spell wore off and he picked himself up into a sitting position.

"She grabbed the cone and put it into her bag. "Okay Inuyasha. I am ready how about you?"

"feh." Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's bag from her and started to walk out of her room towards the well.

When they were on the other side of the well Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and he jumped out of the well and ran towards Keade's village.

"KAGOME!" They both heard come from Keade's hut and was getting closer.

"Shippo it's good to see you too."Kagome said as she got off Inuyasha's back and picked up Shippo.

"So did you bring me any candy?" Shippo asked.

"Of course." she said then handed Shippo a lollipop." go inside and I will give you some more. I brought back some chocolate bars this time."

When they got inside Kagome handed Miroku and Sango their treats, then she gave Kirara hers, then she gave Shippo a Hershey candy bar, then she gave Inuyasha a bad of potato chips.

"So did you figure out what's wrong with Inuyasha?"Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah, he has a thing called ear mites. It's a kind of parasite that crawls inside an animals ears and makes them really itchy. He caught it from my cat."

"So do people in you time have a cure for the ear mites."

"Well I have to put this in his ears 2 to 3 times a day." Kagome said reaching in her bag and pulling out Inuyasha's medicine. And he also has to wear this after I clean his ears and when we not with him and when we all go to sleep."

Inuyasha 'fehed' at the conversation.

"I told you I ain't wearing no stupid animal cone." Inuyasha butted in.

"Yes you are Inuyasha we have already gone through this."

"feh."

"So how do you plan on making him wear it?"

"Well actually I was wondering if Keade could help on that. Inuyasha has already figured out how to take it of and no doubt he will take it off to scratch when were not looking."

"Well why don't we leave and go and try to find her."

"Okay Sango. Shippo you stay here and keep an eye on Inuyasha. If he starts scratching stop him then try rubbing his ears okay."

Inuyasha growled at the kitzune

"I won't let you down Kagome." Responded the little kitzune.

"I think I'll go with you too."Miroku said to the lovely ladies in front of him.

Back in the hut with Inuyasha and Shippo.

Shippo unwrapped his chocolate bar and started earting it. Inuyasha smelled the candy then licked his lips.

"Hey runt give that to me I want some." Inuyasha said.

"No this is mine, besides Kagome said you can't eat chocolate."

"like hell she did, now give it to me." Inuyasha growled and got into a pouncing position on all fours, then lunged for the little fox kit.

He landed on top of the kit and tried to get the chocolate. When Inuyasha grabbed the chocolate Shippo remembered something Kagome had told him. Shippo flicked Inuyasha on the nose. Inuyasha immediately got up off the kitzune and sneezed.

"What the hell was that for you little brat." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome said dogs hate when you flick there nose, I guess you don't like it either. Kagome also said if a dog eats chocolate they will get sick so I can't give you any." Shippo said then shoved all the chocolate candy into his mouth so Inuyasha wouldn't try to get it again.

"Feh. I'm not a dog. What is it with everybody these days?" Inuyasha said then got up and walked to the door. When he tried to get out of the door it repelled him sending him flying to the other side of the room.

Inuyasha growled really loudly when he got up. "Dammit that stupid wench sealed us in here."

Inuyasha growled really loudly and for a long time. He went and sat down in a corner of the hut still growling.

Shippo noticed he was growling and hadn't stopped for a while. He was starting to get scared so he just went to the other side of the hut and sat down.

The growling finally got to inuyasha, the vibration was starting to get to his ears and they started itching. Oh no not this again. Inuyasha thought Got to fight it. Got to fight it. I will not scratch I will not scratch I will not… His train of thought was never finished because he brought his foot up and started scratching his right ears. He started whining but didn't stop scratching. Finally Shippo noticed and ran up to Inuyasha. He grabbed his foot and tried to hold it down with all his might. Inuyasha kept whining and tried to scratch. Shippo realized it was hopeless then decided to rub Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha finally calmed down and Shippo stopped.

"Wow Inuyasha, that must really hurt. I don't think I've ever heard you whine like that. Are you okay? "

"I'm fine" Inuyasha said, but not in a mean way. "Th-thank you Shippo

Inuyasha got up and went to another corner of the room and layed down.

A little while later Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Lady Keade walked back into the hut. Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Shippo came to greet his friends.

"Hey Kagome, your back." Shippo said then jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Yes Shippo how was Inuyasha." Kagome asked while looking over to the hanyou who was curled up in a little ball in the corner asleep.

"He started scratching. And boy is he cranky. He tried to steal my candy."

"You didn't give him any did you?"

"No I flicked him on the nose like you said and it worked. He backed up off of me and sneezed. It was actually funny. He started growling for a really long time then he started scratching and whining. He actually said thank you when I rubbed his ears."

"Wow really."

"Uh-huh I think his ears are really bothering him."

"I know Shippo that's why he needs to wear this cone."

So ye want me to put the same spell as the subjugation beads on this future device of ye's." Keade asked as Kagome handed Keade Inuyasha's cone.

"Yes you see he has to wear it so his wounds will heal properly. He can't control himself anymore. He is only making his wounds worse and not giving them time to heal."

"I see. It will take some time but I think I can do it."Keade said.

"why don't we all settle down for some much needed rest. We are going to have a cranky hanyou to deal with tomorrow." Miroku said.

"Yeah and flushing his ears out is going to be murder for us all." Kagome shivered.

With that said they all laid down for some sleep.

_Okay guys another chapter finished. I love Inuyasha especially when he shows his doggy traits. I am going to continue to write this no matter what because I am curious about what will happen but I need some ideas. I want to know what you want to see happen. I was thinking about something happening during the night when Inu has the cone on and Kagome isn't around to take the cone off and maybe he runs into Sesshy, but I don't know what will happen so please give me some ideas. I would appreciate them. I don't think it will be Naraku because frankly I just don't know how to write about him. I hate Naraku._

_Thanks to those who have reviewed this story. It is my first Inuyasha Fan fiction. I have wrote stories for other things before but never put them online or anything so this is basically my first one. Anyways thanks a lot._


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha was the first to wake the next morning. He got up and stretched and was about to head to a stream to get some water and maybe some fish for breakfast when he felt a weird feeling around his neck. He looked to the side and noticed the cone was on him.

"What, when, how, grrrrr…" Inuyasha said. He reached around to where the latches were and tried to pull them off. He pulled like he pulled last time but something was different this time. He couldn't pull the cone off no matter what he did.

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha screamed. Kagome sat up groggily looking at Inuyasha. "What the hell. Why can't I take this off and why is it on me anyways, I told you I don't need it." Inuyasha fumed.

"Inuyasha we put the cone on you last night when you were asleep. You can't take it off because I had Keade put the same spell as the subjugation beads on it. We were actually very surprised you didn't wake up but none the less you have to wear it." Inuyasha just growled at her.

"Well you said I would only have to wear it when we are sleeping or when you ain't around, well you're here and I'm done sleeping so take it off. "

"Okay Inuyasha I will take it off, but first I have to give you your medicine, then you have to wear it for at least an hour after your treatment."

"But-'

Inuyasha was suddenly caught off went Miroku started. "Yes Inuyasha it will help if you just let us give you your medicine. It will help in the long run." Miroku was doing everything he could not to laugh at Inuyasha. He looked totally ridiculous in his cone. Finally when Shippo woke up and started to burst out laughing Sango started then Miroku finally gave in a started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. " Inuyasha growled. He was embarrassed and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well Inuyasha you have nobody to blame but yourself." Kagome said after she grabbed his medicine. "If you would have told us sooner about your ears none of this would be happening. Buyo never had to wear the cone and he only had to have the medicine for a week."

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha had to say.

"Don't 'feh' me. Now come over here so I can flush your ears." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was reluctant but after a few minutes he finally decided to go over to Kagome.

"I'm only doing this to help you Inuyasha. It will eventually make the itching go away." Kagome said as Inuyasha sat in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with. I don't want to wear this stupid thing any longer." Inuyasha put in.

"I know. Now Miroku I want you hold his shoulders for me. Don't let loose."

"Sure thing Kagome" Miroku said as he put his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"I don't need someone to hold me down, I ain't going anywhere." Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha, just trust me."

"Feh."

"Now Sango, I need for you to go get me a towel out of my backpack."

After the towel was draped around Inuyasha's shoulders and Miroku had a firm grip on his friend, Kagome grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Okay this might feel weird but I will try to make this as quickly as I can."

"Whatever."

Kagome pulled one of Inuyasha's ears back, she cupped his ear with her hand, and then she grabbed the bottle that had the medicine in it. It had a tip that you inserted into the ear. She put the tip of the bottle deep in his ear then squeezed a little to make sure the liquid came out and went in his ear.

As soon as the liquid came into contact with his ears Inuyasha jumped. Miroku held him down with all he could. Inuyasha started fidgeting and his foot started twitching.

Inuyasha started whining and whimpering. The liquid felt weird and it was making his ears itch like no other. He needed to scratch his ears. He started shaking his head to try to get Kagome to stop and to get the liquid out. Sango came up to help Miroku and they finally had a firm grip. Inuyasha wasn't going anywhere.

Kagome made soothing sounds to Inuyasha and tried to talk nicely to him to make him calm down. She was rubbing the ear to make sure the liquid went down. The rubbing actually felt really nice.

When Kagome was done rubbing his ear she grabbed a que tip and inserted in Inuyasha's ear.

"Hey wench what are doing now. That feels weird." Inuyasha said. Through his voice you could hear that he was going through something that made him a little scared.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I am just getting some of the dead ear mites out." Kagome reassured.

When Kagome was done she grabbed a paper towel and rubbed away the fluids that had come out of Inuyasha's ear, and any extra mess she had made cleaning his ear.

"Okay Inuyasha I am done with that ear." Kagome said. She gave him a breather. She knew this must be hard for him so she didn't want to over do it. She didn't want him to get away either so she told Miroku and Sango to keep holding him. She didn't know if he would bolt the first chance he got or not.

"For a reward of getting through that ear I am giving you a treat." Kagome told Inuyasha. She then got up and went to her bag. She pulled out a box and opened it. She reached her hand inside and pulled out a treat. It was in the shape of a dog bone.

She walked back over to Inuyasha and held it up to his nose to let him sniff it for a second, since both his arms were restrained by Miroku and Sango she couldn't just hand it to him. She then moved it down towards his mouth went she heard a small faint whine come from him. He immediately snatched it from her hands and started to chew it.

"Wow Kagome this is good. What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he was chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Inuyasha. Let's just say every time I do your ears I will give you this little treat. I will give you another one when I am done with your other ear." Kagome said. "This is your special treat. Only you get it."

Inuyasha felt proud. No one else was aloud this treat only he was.

After about 15 minutes later Inuyasha had both his ears flushed and another dog treat. He was so engrossed in the dog treat that he forgot about the cone. He went back up to Kagome to ask for another but she just told him he would get another one when she did his ears again. Inuyasha's ears drooped for a minute then he thought about what she said.

"So when are you going to do my ears again?" He asked.

"I though you didn't like me doing your ears." Kagome said. She knew that she had won. Giving him a treat for doing something he didn't want to do was genius. He would accept the treatments now.

"I don't I just…just…feh, never mind wench." He then walked off to a tree then jumped on one of the branches.

_Three…two…one._ Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome get this thing off me now." Inuyasha shouted as he ran back up to her.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha I'm not supposed to take it off yet."

"But, but my ears aren't even itching anymore."

"Fine. But the second I see you scratch again it is going back on." With that Kagome pulled the latches apart and Inuyasha was free from the cone.

Inuyasha, once free, ran up to a tree and jumped onto the branch he was previously on.


End file.
